


Let Me Be Your Last First Kiss.

by flickawhip



Series: Wrestling Fallout [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Fliss work an angle... that allows them to get physical on camera.AU - Fliss!Verse (So no Triple H, just Fliss)





	Let Me Be Your Last First Kiss.

“Stephanie... Baby, are you sure?”

The question is soft, the microphone dropped between them then kicked carefully aside. 

“Kiss me.”

The words are repeated and Fliss smiles, stroking Stephanie’s cheek tenderly, moving to knot a hand into Stephanie’s hair, pulling her closer with a hand on her back, her lips brushing lightly over Stephanie’s, the kiss that formed both tender and passionate. 

_No chance of that's what you got (Ha ha yeah)  
Up against a machine too strong  
Greedy politicians buying souls from us are puppets  
We'll find their place in line  
Go tie a string around your finger now boy, cause it's  
It's just a matter of time cause you've got_

_No chance, no chance in hell  
You got no chance, no chance in hell  
You got no chance, no chance in hell  
You got no chance, no chance in hell, yeah_

The music hits and Fliss deepens her kiss, pulling Stephanie closer against her as she waits, knowing who and what is coming. This is planned, but if Vince over-stepped, she was ready to protect Stephanie. 

Stephanie audibly moans into the kiss, her own arms looping around Fliss now, holding her tightly into the kiss. They both know what is going to be said, and done. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Vince is yelling and Fliss smirks against Stephanie’s lips, stealing a softer kiss, her voice low and steady as she checked Stephanie was okay, her voice firm and polite when she spoke to her boss. 

“Kissing my _wife_...”

“Stephanie isn’t married...”

“Oh, isn’t she?”

Fliss smirks, glad that Stephanie had been the one to grab the microphone so she could reply. 

“Roll the tape.”

**The girl’s breath caught in her throat, tears in her eyes as she watched Stephanie walk the aisle towards her. Stephanie was in a simple, slimline, dress that hugged her curves, accentuating just how beautiful she was.**

**“You look.... wonderful.”**

**The words are tender even as the ceremony begins. Everything had gone smoothly and finally, finally, Stephanie was hers. Officially.**

Stephanie was openly laughing now and Fliss was smirking.

“No. No...”

Vince looked angry and Fliss smirked further even as he made his way into the ring, both Stephanie and Fliss stepping back, Fliss tucking Stephanie behind her quickly. 

“You _stupid_ little _slut_...”

Vince had tried to push past Fliss, who reacted quickly, pushing him away, then, when he tried again, pushing harder so he fell backwards, her voice rough.

“Don’t you DARE call her names...”

“She’s my daughter.”

“She’s my WIFE.”

Fliss had moved to kick Vince swiftly, smirking at the noise he made, kicking him again and again until he fell out the ring, landing hard and scrambling up, Fliss made to follow him, stopped only by Stephanie gripping her shoulder, using her own microphone. 

“Don’t... please don’t...”

Fliss had growled softly, making sure to keep it audible even as she turned back to Stephanie, warm eyes searching Stephanie’s face before they kissed again, throwing the microphones aside before Fliss pulled Stephanie closer, sensing Vince staring even as she moved to stroke a hand down Stephanie’s back, pulling her closer, letting the kiss deepen into passion. 

Later, once they cleared the ring, they would be ‘caught’ in an indecent position, Stephanie settled into Fliss’ lap in carefully picked underwear, enough to cover her, but not enough to hide what exactly was clearly happening even as they kissed.

It was the first time they had acknowledged the marriage in the ring, but it was also very public that it was a real, truly loving marriage.


End file.
